The outdoor use of video cameras in cold temperatures presents a problem in that the mechanical and electro-mechanical components of the video camera tend to become "sluggish" or will not function at all. Further, the exposure of the camera to the cold temperatures effects the efficiency or cranking power of the camera battery.
It is therefore one of the primary objects of the invention to provide a means for permitting the use of a video camera in cold temperatures.
A further object of the invention is to provide an electrically heated jacket or glove which may be wrapped around a video camera.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an electrically heated jacket adapted to be wrapped around a video camera and which has openings and selectively closeable openings formed therein to provide access to the various camera controls
Still another object of the invention is to provide an electrically heated jacket which may be quickly and easily positioned on a video camera and quickly and easily removed therefrom.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an electrically heated jacket for a video camera which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.